We are currently seeking a 5 year renewal for our Training Program Grant in Occupational Health Psychology (OHP). We are requesting support for a total of 4 full time predoctoral students per year. Funded as the first OHP training program grant (TPG) in 2003, our program has served as a model for the development of other OHP programs. We received a 5-year renewal in 2005 and another 5 year renewal in 2010. The graduate training program at Portland State University (PSU) is designed to address a currently under-represented, but growing discipline of Occupational Safety and Health, namely, Occupational Health Psychology (OHP). OHP is an interdisciplinary field that involves the application of psychological principles for improving the quality of work-life and for promoting th safety, health, and well-being of people at work. OHP researchers and practitioners draw from the domains of public health, preventive medicine, nursing, industrial engineering, law, epidemiology, and psychology to develop sound theory and practice for protecting and promoting safety, health, and well-being in the workplace. To date we have graduated a total of 17 students with the OHP minor, and all are employed in related fields using their OHP knowledge and skills. We currently have 16 students in the program and another two that will be starting in Fall, 2015. Our students have been placed in nationally-recognized internship programs and upon graduating, they have been placed in academic, government, and industry jobs related to OHP. Over the years, our program has filled a need for specialized training in OHP, as well as a need for TPGs in our region. During this funding period we proactively sought ways to ensure that we have a strong multidisciplinary focus in the program and have significantly increased our collaboration with faculty at the Oregon Health and Sciences University (OHSU) through our participation in the Oregon Healthy Workforce Center (OHWC) described in the proposal. We are involved in the development of the joint PSU-OHSU School of Public Health, and we have strengthened our ties with the University of Washington-ERC. Furthermore, we have a wealth of methodology courses (e.g., Multi-Level Modeling, Structural Equation Modeling) for students. We have also joined the Consortium for the Advancement Research Methods and Analysis (CARMA) including webinars as an additional methodological resource for our students. The primary long term goals of our program are to provide formal graduate training in OHP and to serve as a national model for OHP training that successfully balances science and practice perspectives while remaining multidisciplinary in nature.